A Slushie To The Face
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: It's Blaine's first day at McKinley and he gets a less than pleasant welcome. Luckily Kurt's there to clean him up.


It's edging ever closer to Glee Season 3, so the fanfic part of my brain is full of Klaine-y scenes from the first episode that I would love to see. This is just one of them.

Reviews are very much equal to love, so throw some at me.

And I don't know why, since it's obvious that I should, but I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>A Slushie To The Face<strong>

They met up in the busy parking lot on Monday morning, instinctively holding hands as they greeted each other.

"Nervous?" asked Kurt.

"A little," said Blaine as they started to walk. "It's been so long since I've been at a school with girls in it. And it's weird not wearing my uniform."

"Well, you look awesome today," said Kurt with a smile. "Simple and preppy, yet the red skinny jeans give the outfit a nice edge. I love it."

"Of course you love it," Blaine chuckled. "You picked it out."

Kurt just shrugged. "I have excellent taste."

They both laughed as they walked hand in hand into the school. Kurt was aware of the looks they were getting, but was encouraged by Blaine's apparent indifference not to say anything about it. He was walking hand in hand down the hall with his boyfriend, something that he thought he'd never get a chance to do. He wasn't going to let anything ruin it. They got to his locker and, as he unloaded some his heavier books, a smile spread across Blaine's face.

"You still have the picture I gave you," he said.

"Of course I do," said Kurt, looking over at framed school photo of Blaine on the door of his locker, just above to word 'Courage' spelt out in magazine cuttings.

"Does this mean I get to have a framed picture of you in my locker?" asked Blaine hopefully.

"As long as you consult me on your choice of photo first," said Kurt. "I have to make sure it's a flattering one."

"I don't think it's even possible to take an unflattering picture of you."

Kurt scoffed, blushing a little bit. "Stop it."

He shut his locker, Blaine took his hand and they strolled at a leisurely pace down the hall.

"You know, I'm actually feeling rather excited," said Blaine. "This is like the start of a new chapter in my life. No more running away. I mean, I loved it at Dalton and I'm going to miss it there, but it was like a hiding place. This year is going to be different... better."

Blaine's chest swelled and he walked a little taller as he said those words, willed on by Kurt smiling at him and squeezing his hand. This year was going to be better, he just knew it. He would miss Dalton Academy and all the Warblers – they'd brought him out of his funk and given him back his confidence after everything that had happened to him at his previous school. But, with Kurt at his side, this was his chance to get his true identity back. He was going to be himself now, not just _Blaine Warbler_. If he could be brave – brave like Kurt – and make it at this new school, then he could do anything.

It brought a smile to his face as he walked hand in hand with Kurt, but that smile turned into a gasp of pain and surprise when, in a flash, something ice cold hit him square in the face. As he wiped the slushie out of his eyes, shivering as the cold liquid dripped down his neck and right the way down to his underwear, he could hear people laughing and Kurt yelling at the jock named Azimio that had thrown the slushie in the first place.

"So this is why you said to always bring an extra shirt to school."

Blaine sat on a stool in the deserted girls' bathroom, his head bent backwards into the sink so Kurt could carefully wash the corn syrup out of his hair.

"I know it sounds paranoid, but I thought just in case," said Kurt with a frown. "I didn't think it would happen though. Ever since Santana and Karofsky started the Bully Whips slushie facials were down to an all time low. Although, Santana did only start that whole anti-bullying thing so she could be Prom Queen and I kind of stole that title from her, so..."

Blaine smiled kind of sadly, taking the towel Kurt handed him and patting his face and hair dry.

"It could've been worse though," said Kurt, holding Blaine's old shirt under the running tap to wash some of the stains out. "You're lucky it was just a grape one. It's really bad when you get hit with a blue one or a green one or something. Not only is it an absolute bitch to get out of fabrics, but the food colouring kind of stains your skin for the rest of the day. It's so embarrassing."

He shuddered at the memories, ringing out Blaine's shirt, folding it neatly and putting it in his bag. Then he perched himself lightly on Blaine's lap.

"During freshmen year and most sophomore year my dry-cleaning bill was through the roof," he said. "I'd start my day by being tossed in the dumpster, ironically by Puck and Finn who would fiercely defend me against that kind of treatment nowadays. And then I'd get slushied at least once by the usual Neanderthals, especially Karofsky – although we now know, of course, that he was only doing that to repress his burning desire to make out with me. I had to stop wearing cashmere and silk in the end. It was too expensive to clean all those garbage and corn syrup stains out of them."

Blaine rested his hands around Kurt's waist. "Hearing you talk so casually about being treated like that just makes it sound even worse. It sounds like such a terrible thing to get used to."

"Talk to anyone in Glee Club and they'll tell you the same thing," said Kurt with a sad little shrug. "Especially Rachel, she got slushied even more than I did back in the day. It's an occupational hazard."

Blaine still felt saddened by it all as Kurt brushed his damp curls out of his face.

"I don't know how you were able to stand it for so long," he said quietly.

"Well, I'm not saying that it wasn't tough," said Kurt. "It was awful. I wouldn't wish that kind of thing on anyone. But I tried not to let it get me down, and I'm certainly not going to get upset about it now. It's all in the past. It's character-building, as some annoying, oblivious grown up might say."

They both laughed, and Blaine held Kurt a little tighter.

"I like to look at it this way," said Kurt. "People like you and I – the talented and different and special – are just too awesome for some small town minds to comprehend. So they lash out at what they don't understand, like chimps getting frustrated as they try to work a computer, choosing to ridicule and alienate us instead of accepting our differences because we're just too amazing for them to ever really appreciate. And then in the future, when we're wealthy, successful, award-winning performers and they're packing our grocery bags and cleaning out our swimming pool, they'll try and go to the press and make out that we were best friends back at high school. And then we'll get the joy of calling them out as the narrow-minded bullies that they really are, before going back to polishing our Tony awards."

Blaine couldn't help but smile, feeling as if he could have applauded what Kurt had just said.

"God, I love you," he said, deeply impressed.

Kurt smiled, stroking Blaine's cheek and kissing him gently on the lips.

"I love you too."

He stood up, taking both of Blaine's hands and pulling him to his feet too.

"Now come on," he said. "It would be very unbecoming of you to be late to your first ever class."

They kissed again for longer this time, both of them smiling into it, before they left the bathroom hand in hand. This year was going to be better, Blaine was sure of it.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers :)<p>

xxx


End file.
